One problem faced by engineers and designers of band application machines is that of designing a machine capable of accommodating both small and large diameter bands and bands having depths of various lengths. In particular, a band application machine includes a transfer mechanism capable of repeatedly transferring cut bands to containers passing a band application point. Transfer mechanisms of prior art machines are typically designed to only handle a very limited size range of bands. Thus, versatility and effectiveness of prior art band application machines are severely limited due to their inability to handle a wide range of different size bands. For example, a business needing to place different size bands on containers may have to purchase several band application machines to handle the different sized bands. Likewise, a business with a single type of machine may have to redesign or rework a machine if they decide to apply different size bands to containers.
There is a great need for a versatile machine that can apply a variety of different size bands to containers without the need to rework or redesign the machine.